Ce que je t'ai toujours refusé
by Adeliya
Summary: Petit doujinshi DeixSaso. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en avais envie o/ (cherchez pas pour le titre, je n'avais pas d'idée...). OOC évidemment, étant donné que jamais dans le manga les deux acolytes n'auraient couché ensemble :3 Rating M bien justifié, puisque la fic est une scène de sexe explicite et détaillée. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, merciii ;)


**Auteur** **:** Adeliya (donc moi o/)

**Genre : ** Romance, Yaoi, OOC, un boooon gros Lemon rien que pour vous faire baver :3

**Disclaimer : **A mon grand regret, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas TT Je remercie cependant M. Masashi Kishimoto de les avoir crées, sans quoi je ne m'amuserait pas autant à écrire :3

**Un p'tit mot pour la fin ? **Mmh... C'mon premier doujinshi, alors soyez indulgents :'D Et j'ai quelques petits soucis psychologiques avec les accords de temps, patapééééé 8'B Ah, autre chose, dans la fiction, Sasori a à peu près le même âge que Deidara, et son corps est fait de chair et d'os et de plein d'autres choses, mais pas de bois x) Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, bien que ce premier texte soit relativement court ^^"

* * *

Je contemplais la vision de rêve qui s'offrait à moi. Deidara sortait tout juste de la douche, il ne portait comme seul vêtement qu'une simple serviette accrochée à ses hanches. Des gouttes d'eau s'échappaient de temps en temps de sa chevelure d'or détachée, roulaient sur ses muscles finement dessinés et aillaient se perdre dans le tissu qui cachait le bas de son ventre.

Il était là, devant moi, et avait plongé son regard dans le mien. Ses grands yeux bleus étincelaient d'une lueur amusée que je connaissais bien, et reflétaient également un désir naissant.  
Il s'allongea lentement sur moi et effleura mes lèvres d'un baiser. Une de ses mains caressait mes cheveux, l'autre parcourait mon épaule et mon bras. Les miennes glissaient dans son dos, redessinaient chaque muscle se présentant sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Je trouvai un de ses points sensibles, situé au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se cambra légèrement sous cette stimulation, et lâcha un petit soupir de contentement au creux de mon cou… Qu'il se mit à mordiller et embrasser, tandis que je lui griffai légèrement les reins. Je sentais son entre-jambe contre la mienne, cela ne faisait qu'accroître mon envie pour cet éphèbe qui se tenait au-dessus de moi.

Tout en embrassant le creux de ma clavicule, il commença à déboutonner ma chemise, retira lentement mon vêtement et le déposa à côté du lit. Il reprit place au-dessus de moi et il m'embrassa, à plusieurs reprises. Sa langue pressa légèrement ma lèvre inférieure la mienne alla à la rencontre de sa jumelle et elles commencèrent à jouer, à se caresser, à danser.  
Une nouvelle vague de plaisir m'envahit : Deidara avait posé sa main libre sur mon torse, et la langue mutine sur sa paume s'affairait à titiller mon mamelon, le durcissant au passage.  
Abandonnant mes lèvres, il alla rejoindre mon autre mamelon qu'il suçota et mordilla. Ces stimulations me firent me cambrer, accentuant encore la pression sur nos sexes gonflé d'envie… Ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir.

Il se déplaça doucement, parcouru mon corps de baisers jusqu'en bas de mon nombril, et retira lentement le dernier vêtement qu'il me restait, un boxer noir moulant parfaitement mon érection. Il sourit, puis sa langue alla chatouiller la peau fine de mon aine, l'intérieur de mes cuisses, et m'envoya des décharges de plaisir intense dans tout le corps lorsqu'elle atteignit mon sexe durci par le plaisir. Je fulminais d'impatience et il s'en délectait. Il eut un petit rire, puis Il remonta et couvrit mon cou et mes épaules de baisers.  
Je nous fis rouler sur le côté et me retrouvai assis sur son bassin. Je regardai avec envie la bosse qui se dessinait sous sa serviette, et décidai de l'enlever afin d'assouvir la pulsion qui me tenaillait. Je détachai donc le nœud de ce morceau de tissu qui ceignait ses hanches et fit glisser sa serviette par terre.

La vue qui s'offrait à moi rendait mon désir encore plus ardent. Deidara, les joues roses, le souffle court, les yeux brillants de désir, était allongé sous moi, les bras sous sa tête, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Il était magnifique, je l'avoue. Je détournai mon regard de cette excitante vision pour me concentrer sur le fruit de mes désirs, son sexe, gonflé et tendu. Je l'accueillis doucement entre mes lèvres et fis glisser ma langue sur son gland. Un cri de plaisir rauque résulta de cette première mise en bouche, accentuant encore plus ma propre envie. Elle effectua ensuite de longs vas-et-viens sur son membre dur, le faisant se cambrer et exprimer de plus en plus son plaisir.

Le blond se redressa et s'adossa contre la tête du lit. A califourchon sur son bassin, je portai ses doigts à ma bouche, les suçotai de manière provocatrice. Comprenant immédiatement ce que cela voulait dire, les yeux de mon partenaire brillèrent d'excitation. Ce qu'il voulait faire depuis des mois et que je lui avait toujours refusé, d'un simple geste je venais de le lui accepter. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de mon échine, me provoquant des frissons au passage, et introduit précautionneusement un premier doigt en moi. L'excitation était trop forte pour que je puisse ressentir la moindre douleur... Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas lorsqu'il passa un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Je me crispai légèrement contre lui en fermant les yeux. Il me fit basculer à nouveau sous lui, puis je sentis l'extrémité de son membre dur contre mon anneau de chair. Il entra doucement en moi puis s'arrêta, mais la douleur me fit ouvrir les yeux de surprise. Il était plus imposant que trois doigts... Après m'être habitué à sa présence, je lui fit signe d'un coup de reins qu'il pouvait continuer. Il se retira légèrement puis entra plus brusquement, tapant pile là ou il fallait. Je me retenais de ne pas hurler de plaisir. Il continuait, impitoyable, de cogner mon point G.

Bien qu'espacés de quelques centimètres, je pouvais sentir la chaleur irradier de sa peau. Je pouvais même percevoir les battements effrénés de son cœur dans sa poitrine, qui se soulevait au rythme soutenu de sa respiration. Je nichais mon nez dans ses cheveux et son cou, ne pouvant plus retenir mes gémissements. J'agrippai ses fesses et bougeai de concert avec lui, pour approfondir les mouvements et les sensations qu'il m'offrait.  
Sa main de faufila entre nos ventres, trouva mon sexe et s'occupa de lui, avec le même rythme que ses coups de reins. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de céder à l'avalanche de plaisir qui m'envahissait. Un suprême choc sur ma prostate, un dernier coup de langue sur mon sexe me firent chavirer, et je déchargeai mon plaisir entre nos ventres. Au milieu de toutes ces sensations, je sentais un liquide chaud qui se répandait en moi. Deidara, d'un ultime mouvement, venait de se libérer, et il était là, haletant, plongeant son regard azur dans le mien. Il se retira puis s'allongea contre moi et se mit à jouer avec les mèches framboise qui tombaient devant mes yeux. Un sourire satisfait ornait ses lèvres fines et irrésistibles. Je l'embrassai à nouveau.

Je me dis que, décidément, j'avais bien fait de ne pas me transformer en marionnette.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce premier essai vous aura plu :3 Des reviews ? :D


End file.
